


Girlfriend

by Patcho418



Series: Snow Days! (RWBY in Atlas!) [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: And Yang is kind of a doofus, Atlas - Freeform, Blake is so darn soft, Bumbleby is canon, But that's why she loves her, F/F, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patcho418/pseuds/Patcho418
Summary: (Based on a post by @wishcircuit on Tumblr: https://wishcircuit.tumblr.com/post/183239821642/god-the-moment-one-of-those-bees-slips-up-and)So, maybe the word 'girlfriend' is kinda perfect? Blake for sure likes it.





	Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> (Also be sure to check out Wishcircuit's awesome content on tumblr, though you probably don't need me to tell y'all that!)

Blake takes another sip of cocoa and scoots closer to Yang. They’ve been in Atlas only one day and already she just wants to curl into the blonde’s side, comforted after hours of insults slung and looks glared from its citizens. Despite the team constantly leaping to her defense, however, it’s not easy once the damage is done and the statement has been made; she isn’t _wanted_ here.

But she is. She is wanted and she is loved by those around her, by those standing up for her against those who would try to say otherwise, who would go out of their way to be proven wrong by her friends. And, of course, she feels even more loved when she’s close to Yang.

She takes Yang’s hand in her own, feeling the light squeeze of her fingers almost immediately, instinctively. Soft lilac peers down at her, affection floating in her eyes. 

“Is the cocoa alright?” she asks, not even looking at the steaming cup in Blake’s other hand, not daring to glance away for even a moment.

Blake nods contently, bringing the cup closer to her chest, the steam rising underneath her chin. Yang had picked it up for her on their way back from Ironwood’s office, a way to cheer her up after such a miserable day. Though Blake is much more partial to tea, the sweetness of the drink–and of the action–did the trick, though not nearly as much as getting to sit alone for once with Yang.

The sky darkens over them, deep blue and flecked with perfect white specks of starlight. The wind is calm, cool but passive on her pink cheeks, almost relieving her of the otherwise warm sensation overtaking her face. With Yang’s hand in hers, she closes the already small gap between them, brushing against the cold leather of her jacket. She looks up at Yang just in time to see a smile pull at the corners of her mouth and her lids lower over her eyes.

“It’s perfect. Thank you, Yang,” Blake affirms, her voice soft, blending with the whistle of wind.

Yang’s smile widens, and in an instant she’s lively and jovial, warmer than the heat of any fireplace in the middle of this winter. “Anything for my girlfriend!” 

Then, stillness. Yang holds herself in place, her eyes wide and glued to Blake’s in apprehension. Blake stills herself, too, though if only to allow her partner–her girlfriend?–a chance to gather her composure. 

Still, despite her patience, she can’t help but smile. Girlfriend. It sounds so _natural_ , so perfect. Her heart beats loudly in elation against her chest, each thump speeding faster than the last while her ears spread apart, flattening against her hair. 

When she sees a bashful smirk play on Yang’s lips again, Blake raises an eyebrow playfully, though the softness of her gaze betrays any sense of sarcasm. “Girlfriend?” she repeats teasingly, though the word lingers on her tongue even after she’s spoken it. “I’m your girlfriend now?”

“Y-yeah, I mean, if that’s okay?” Yang stammers, stumbling over her words as she searches for an answer somewhere in the air around her. Her eyes finally settle on Blake, still searching despite them both knowing the answer. “It’s…it’s okay, right?”

Blake wastes no time in bringing her head to Yang’s shoulder, nuzzling her jacket despite the cold leather; Yang is always warm, even here. “Absolutely.”

A sigh of relief exits Yang’s lungs, and she leans her cheek against the top of Blake’s head, repeating the word to herself as if still testing it out, though with each repetition her smile widens and her blush deepens. 

_Girlfriend_. No word has ever sounded so perfect to Blake.


End file.
